Последние из нас
by TheStingingGoddess
Summary: "В первый день их знакомства Росинант избил мальчишку за то, что тот назвал его заносчивым ублюдком. На третий день Росинант узнал, что мальчишку звали Трафальгар Ло. На семнадцатый день Росинант взял Ло, два рюкзака самого необходимого и навсегда покинул безопасную базу." - ООС, нецензурная лексика, каннибализм, вольная трактовка сеттинга - Бета J. Glow


**2033 год, август, 13.**

Росинанту не нравились методы Дофламинго. Он не мог назвать их неуместными, скорее жестокими и бесчеловечными. Хотя сложно говорить о человечности, учитывая, что от прежнего мира, в котором они жили, ничего не осталось, кроме нескольких групп людей.

Это произошло около пяти лет назад. В один день люди просто начали сходить с ума, превращаясь в кровожадных и диких монстров. Правительство назвало это «пандемией» и заверило, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия об источнике её возникновения. Однако, по словам Дофламинго, за этим стояли разработки панацеи. Что-то пошло не так, где-то в лабораториях произошел взрыв, и пары, наполненные вредоносными спорами, начали катастрофически быстро распространяться по планете. Пытаясь до последнего скрыть свою ошибку, правительство списывало пандемию на обычную эпидемию гриппа. И в действительности, поначалу было очень сложно определить настоящие симптомы. Люди, зараженные неизвестным — как они думали — вирусом, чувствовали слабость, у них поднималась температура, они кашляли. Позднее стало известно, что источником пандемии является мутировавший гриб кордицепс. Кашель был связан со спорами, оседающими в легких. Затем они начинали распространяться по всему телу, и проявлялись в грибных наростах на коже. Все это вызывало необратимые генетические изменения в организме человека.

Когда общество забило тревогу, стало уже слишком поздно. Заражены были миллионы людей, споры переносились по воздуху. По всему миру гибли тысячи, разлагающиеся трупы укрывали улицы и мостовые.

Инфицированные люди постепенно утрачивали человеческий облик. В какой-то момент мутации, они переставали адекватно мыслить и нападали на бункеры и защитные сооружения, где некоторые успели укрыться, в попытке их разорвать.

Лагеря выживших были раскиданы по всему миру. Они оккупировали гидростанции и бывшие военные бункеры. Большая часть выживших в Соединенных Штатах объединилась в борьбе против правительства и пандемии под предводительством семьи Донкихот.

Донкихот Дофламинго расположил свою базу на месте научно-исследовательской правительственной лаборатории в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Здесь была система фильтрации и очистки воздуха: она была установлена во избежании попадания чужеродных частиц, которые могли бы оказать какое-либо влияние на проводимые эксперименты.

Для захвата лаборатории Дофламинго потребовалось два месяца. Две недели он разрабатывал план, собирая информацию об охране и планировке здания. Еще четыре потребовалось на то, чтобы достать необходимое оружие и подкупить нужных людей. В оставшиеся две недели он прощупывал обстановку, подбираясь с каждым днем все ближе. Для самого захвата ему потребовалось всего несколько часов. Дофламинго никогда не тратил время зря. Каждый его шаг был тщательно продуманным.

Для того, чтобы настроить систему на бесперебойную работу в мире без электричества, понадобилось два года. На территории лаборатории стояли ветряные мельницы, но они давали слишком мало энергии для поддержания рабочего состояния. Они питали запасной реактор, поддерживающий здание и оборудование внутри него в режиме гибернации. Для полноценного запуска и работы потребовалось больше энергии. На захват близлежащей гидроэлектростанции и соединение ее с лабораторией понадобился год и восемь месяцев. И спустя еще четыре месяца члены «семьи» смогли настроить бесперебойную подачу, и все смогли наконец снять противогазы без риска для жизни.

Следующие три года Дофламинго налаживал связи, организовывал террористические атаки на кордоны и правительственные объекты.

Что-то невесомо изменилось в нем за это время. Росинанту все чаще казалось, что человек, которого он видит перед собой каждый день, давно уже перестал быть его братом. Он не понимал, зачем Дофламинго продолжает атаки, чего он хочет добиться, и подозревал, что тот просто превратился в монстра, жаждущего крови.

Дофламинго говорил, что они должны выжить любой ценой, что он всей душой ненавидит правительство, скрывшее свою ошибку, которая привела человечество к гибели, и что он хочет уничтожить его и найти способ победить пандемию, чтобы перестать прятаться в каменной коробке, как какая-то крыса.

Росинант все понимал. Но он все еще не мог простить Дофламинго смерть их родителей. Он знал, что они умерли бы в любом случае — они заразились. Он ненавидел Дофламинго за то, что тот смог спустить курок.

Его мысли прервал грубый голос:

— Корасон, у меня есть для тебя задание, — Дофламинго стоял в дверях комнаты.

На воротнике его шубы были следы крови.

Росинант молча кивнул головой и вопросительно взглянул на Дофламинго.

— Я подобрал пацана, у которого иммунитет к инфекции, — сегодня он не смеялся. Это означало лишь одно: он настроен серьезно. — Он был укушен три недели назад, и все еще жив. Мне надо добраться до западного кордона и притащить сюда Цезаря, чтобы тот мог сделать вакцину из его крови.

Росинант вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Я не могу отправить туда кого-то, это слишком важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты

присмотрел за пацаном, пока меня не будет.

Росинант пожал плечами и утвердительно кивнул.

Мальчишке на вид было лет четырнадцать. Темные волосы торчали в разные стороны, в серых глазах кипела ярость, короткие черные шорты открывали острые коленки, на правой руке виднелся след от укуса, не скрываемый серой рубашкой с короткими рукавами.

— Ты кто такой? — мальчишка злобно сверлил его взглядом. Росинант достал зажигалку и, раздраженно цокая, прикурил сжимаемую в зубах сигарету. Он ненавидел детей.

— Еще один заносчивый ублюдок? — мальчишка определенно нарывался. Росинант сделал шаг к нему, но, поскользнувшись, растянулся на полу лаборатории.

— Ха? — ярость в глазах мальчишки сменилась недоумением.

Поднявшись с пола и выпуская из легких клубы дыма, Росинант отряхнул штаны, подошел к мальчишке, и со всего размаху врезал ему. Тот отлетел к стене, ударяясь спиной и оседая на колени.

— Что ты... — договорить ему Росинант не дал, крупными шагами сократил расстояние и ударил его ногой под дых, затем схватил за горло и поднял в воздух. Мальчишка хрипел, болтая ногами и пытаясь вырваться из мертвой хватки. Росинант сплюнул сигарету на пол, затоптал окурок ногой, и несколько раз ударил мальчишку о стену. Взгляд мальчишки расфокусировался, и Росинант разжал пальцы, давая телу упасть на пол.

 **Август, 15.**

Как оказалось, мальчишку звали Трафальгар Ло, и Росинант был уверен, что уже где-то слышал эту фамилию. Он решил не зацикливаться на этом, продолжая наблюдать за Ло. К своему удивлению он обнаружил, что у Ло неплохие боевые навыки, и многим членам «семьи» на базе он доставляет много беспокойства. Росинант ненавидел детей, но этого ребенка он ненавидел особенно сильно. У Ло был острый язык и отвратительный характер. Он раздражающе совал свой нос во все уголки лаборатории, препирался со всеми и постоянно нарывался на драки. И еще он продолжал нарываться на хорошую взбучку от самого Росинанта, то и дело высмеивая его неуклюжесть или называя «выродком». Где четырнадцатилетний пацан набрался таких слов, Росинант не знал и старался об этом не думать.

 **Август, 17.**

Росинант раздраженно вздохнул. Мелкий гаденыш подрался с Баффало. Он не знал, что эти двое могли не поделить, но Ло определенно нарывался на проблемы. Дофламинго делил людей на членов семьи, подчиненных и всех остальных. До последних ему не было дела, о подчиненных он заботился, а вот членов семьи он ценил и мог убить любого, кто их заденет. Росинант не думал, что Дофламинго относил Ло к членам семьи, поэтому драка могла быть чревата последствиями для самого Ло. Росинант убеждал себя, что ему все равно, в очередной раз раздраженно вздыхая.

— Этот пацан настоящий псих, — это был Диаманте, который, видимо, заметил раздражение Росинанта. Они сидели в столовой. Старшие лидеры семьи, как называл их Дофламинго, сидели за отдельным столом.

Росинант вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Доффи подобрал его на границе штата Техас, — писклявым голосом заметил Пика.

— Нэ, я слышал он смог пройти половину штата в одиночку. Половину штата, нэ-нэ-нэ! — Тревол был мерзким, и Росинанта всякий раз передергивало, когда он вторгался в его личное пространство.

— Да. Перебив по пути кучу зараженных людей, которые пытались на него напасть, — продолжил Диаманте. — Доффи был очень удивлен, встретив укушенного, но не мутировавшего пацана. Кто бы мог подумать, что у кого-то может быть иммунитет к грибку.

Росинант задумчиво покивал.

Обычно зараженные кордицепсной церебральной инфекцией люди проходили несколько стадий мутации. Первая стадия, называемая стадией бегуна, начиналась после окончания инкубационного периода, когда кордицепс овладевал сознанием зараженного и делал его сверх агрессивным. Следующим этапом, стадией сталкера, было прорастание грибка в тканях и повреждение черепной коробки — человек лишался зрения. Возмещением одного из утраченных чувств стала эхолокация: это назвали стадией щелкуна из-за характерного звука, издаваемого передвигающимися тварями. Последней была стадия топляка: грибные наросты полностью охватывали все тело, убивая носителя, чтобы затем высвободить ядовитые споры.

Кордицепс мог расти только в живых телах и передаваться через укусы зараженных.

Грибок не распространялся по продуваемой местности, выбирая для обитания канализационные шахты, подземные тоннели и закрытые помещения.

Ло наверняка передвигался в основном по открытой местности, кишащей носителями инфекции.

Росинант почти проникся к нему уважением.

 **Август, 23.**

Завыла охранная сирена. Повсюду усиливался топот ног. На базе поднялась шумиха. Росинант открыл глаза и поднялся на постели. Раздался стук в комнату, следом за которым дверь сразу же распахнулась. На пороге стоял поджарый солдат. Росинант окинул его взглядом, на форменной куртке был вышит ромб — выходит, это был подчиненный Диаманте.

— Правительственные солдаты атаковали базу, — доложил он, — остальные лидеры уже отправились на защиту.

Росинант кивнул, резко подскочил с дивана и грохнулся на пол. Мысленно выругавшись, он поднялся, потер ушибленное место, дотянулся до полки, хватая дробовик и патронташ. Следуя за солдатом, он слушал доклад и пытался оценить обстановку. Очевидно, базу пытались отбить, а значит, правительство знало, что Дофламинго сейчас нет. Скорее всего, они засекли его на западном кордоне вместе с Цезарем. Это бы объяснило, почему он до сих пор не вернулся: видимо, пошел обратно обходным путем.

Добравшись до главного входа, Росинант увидел остальных членов семьи на стенах ворот. Они отстреливались от солдат снаружи. Мальчишка Ло тоже был среди них.

Росинант забрался на стену по лесам, дважды чуть не свалившись. Диаманте сидел, облокотившись на металлический парапет и перезаряжал пистолет; Пика, пристроившись прямо у ворот, где стенка кончалась, палил из винтовки; Тревол скидывал бомбы с гвоздями практически вслепую, не выбираясь из укрытия. Росинант обратил внимание, что все остальные лидеры рассредоточились по периметру ограждения, отбивая осаду. Какого черта Ло забыл со старшими лидерами, Росинант не знал. Ло пристроился рядом с Диаманте и прикрывал его, пока тот перезаряжал обойму. Росинант добрался до Пики.

— Ты долго. Прикрой меня, — писклявый голос проехался по нервам, Росинант сжал в зубах сигарету, прицелился и выстрелил в одного из снайперов на дереве. Окровавленное тело полетело вниз.

С его стороны было глупо быть таким неосторожным. Одному из атакующих удалось закинуть на стену у ворот коктейль Молотова. Росинант быстро кинулся к бутылке, упавшей на леса, схватил и бросил ее обратно, пока штормовая спичка не догорела. Каркас, пока еще слабо укрепленный в этой части, не выдержал резкого прыжка и рухнул. Росинант полетел вниз и упал прямо на торчащий вверх металлический штырь. Он слышал, как ругается Диаманте, и чувствовал, как жгучая боль расходится волнами от пропоротого живота и заполняет сознание. Росинант раскрыл рот в безмолвном крике, сжимая ладони в кулаки и впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Он не должен издать ни звука. Сознание заволокло пеленой, перед глазами потемнело, он резко дышал через нос. Словно через вату к нему пробился голос:

— Эй! Не отключайся! Дыши! — кто-то схватил его за руку. — Я подниму тебя, но мне нужна помощь, ты тяжелый, твою мать!

Росинант попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Расплывчатый силуэт стал четче. Это был Ло. Он начал медленно тянуть Росинанта на себя, тот стиснул зубы и закусил щеку, напрягаясь и помогая Ло. Боль разрывала изнутри, кровь толчками вырывалась из отверстия в животе, и на секунду Росинант подумал, что это конец. Ло резко потянул его, снимая со штыря, и Росинант повалился вперед. Ло придержал его, заставляя держаться на ногах, из раны текла кровь.

— Эй, ублюдок, не вздумай умирать! — Ло придерживал одной рукой Росинанта, сорвал с себя рубашку, зубами вцепился в один конец и свободной рукой резко потянул другой, разрывая её на две части. Связав вместе концы, он туго обмотал ей Росинанта, чтобы остановить кровь.

— Ну же, пойдем. — Ло тащил Росинанта в сторону базы. Тот еле передвигал ногами, перед глазами плыло, живот разрывало пульсирующей болью, Диаманте продолжал что-то кричать вслед: его голос смешивался с писклявым голосом Пики, голова гудела, и Росинант мечтал оказаться в тишине. Ло фактически дотащил его на себе до первой лаборатории, в которой могли быть необходимые инструменты, и положил на стол.

— Не отключайся, блядь, — Ло похлопал его по щекам. Росинант повернул ватную голову в сторону голоса Ло: тот рылся в стеклянном шкафчике, доставая какие-то бутыли и хирургический набор. Перед глазами опять все поплыло.

У Ло подрагивали руки. Адреналин все еще бурлил в крови, в висках стучало, — ему надо было успокоиться. Он изучал медицину, но знать в теории — одно, применять на практике — совсем другое. До этого дня ему никогда не приходилось зашивать раны, к тому же без анестезии. В этой лаборатории ее не было, и ему некогда было искать. Он глубоко вдохнул, рассеянно снял перчатки и осел на пол рядом со столом. Он, черт побери, сделал это.

Он посмотрел на Росинанта. Светлые волосы были спутаны, лицо было бледным, на лбу проступили капельки пота. Он был в два раза выше Ло, шире в плечах и сильнее. Ло никогда не думал, что увидит этого человека в таком состоянии.

 **Август, 29.**

Росинант был благодарен Ло. Рана еще не до конца затянулась, но он выжил. Он не знал, почему Ло спас его, — они, мягко говоря, не были в хороших отношениях. Воспоминания роились в голове туманными обрывками, и Росинант понимал, что если бы не Ло, он был бы уже мертв. Ему было интересно, откуда мелкий засранец знал медицину, но он не мог найти подходящего момента, чтобы спросить об этом Ло напрямую: тот, казалось, избегал его. Росинант видел Ло только в лаборатории на перевязке и в столовой. В первом случае Ло всячески игнорировал вопрошающий взгляд, а во втором было слишком много свидетелей.

После обеда Росинант решил пойти на минус первый этаж. Там находилась главная лаборатория, в которой были карточки всех членов семьи, и он надеялся найти что-нибудь о Ло. Возможно, там имелась информация об источнике его медицинских навыков.

Вдоль дальней стены лаборатории стоял длинный стеллаж. Ящики в нем представляли собой алфавитный каталог. Росинант выдвинул ящик с буквой «Т». Меньше, чем через минуту, он держал в руках карточку Ло. Он пробежал по ней глазами: никакой информации о прошлом Ло. Он уже было собирался положить карточку на место, как взгляд зацепился за заметку, написанную неразборчивым почерком. Росинант внимательно вчитывался в скачущие перед глазами строчки. Это не могло быть правдой.

Врач, исследовавший источник иммунитета Ло, писал о том, что получение антидота из крови невозможно. Было необходимо извлечь корень грибка, который, по его предположению, находился в коре головного мозга.

Карточка выпала из рук Росинанта. Вот зачем Дофламинго нужен был Цезарь. Не для того, что найти способ получения вакцины, а чтобы провести операцию по извлечению микоризы. У Росинанта свело желудок. Не нужно было быть врачом, чтобы понять, что такая операция убьет Ло. Его брат был монстром, способным позволить умереть ребенку во имя спасения всего мира. И Росинант был бы таким же монстром, если бы позволил этому произойти. Цель не должна оправдывать средства, даже когда мир рухнул. Можно было бы попробовать найти другой способ, изучить инфекцию еще раз, узнать, есть ли во всем мире еще выжившие, да что угодно, черт бы его побрал, но не убивать ни в чем не повинного мальчишку.

Росинант поднял карточку и положил на место. Он не собирался и дальше позволять Дофламинго делать все, что вздумается. Один раз он уже допустил ошибку, позволив ему убить их родителей.

Полный решимости, Росинант покинул лабораторию.

Ло сидел в отведенной ему комнате, листая медицинский справочник. Он был рад, что его знания пригодились, и ему действительно нравилось изучать медицину. Тем не менее, он не собирался ни перед кем объясняться, тем более перед Росинантом. Ему просто не хотелось говорить о своей семье. Воспоминания были еще слишком болезненными. Ло вздохнул и устало потер глаза. За последнее время слишком много всего произошло, и он не чувствовал себя в безопасности на этой базе. Он пошел за Дофламинго, только чтобы не быть одному, но Ло не покидало ощущение, что его используют. За этими мыслями Ло не заметил, как задремал.

Кто-то накрыл его рот рукой, и рядом с ухом прозвучал низкий мужской голос:

— Проснись, Ло.

Ло резко распахнул глаза и попытался вырваться, но хватка была крепкой.

— Успокойся, это я, — Ло скосил глаза и увидел лицо Росинанта, его глаза расширились от удивления. — Я отпущу и все объясню, если ты пообещаешь не шуметь. — Ло кивнул, и Росинант убрал руку.

— Какого хрена?! — воскликнул Ло.

— Я же просил не шуметь, — Росинант неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Какого хрена?! — уже тише, но с не меньшим напором повторил Ло. — Я думал, ты немой. Дофламинго говорил, что ты перестал разговаривать после какого-то происшествия.

— Я перестал разговаривать с Дофламинго, но это не значит, что я онемел.

— Почему?

— Это сейчас не так важно. Нам нужно уходить как можно быстрее, Ло.

— Что? — Только сейчас Ло обратил внимание на рюкзак за спиной Росинанта и еще один, поменьше, стоящий около двери.

— Что слышал. Мы уходим отсюда сейчас же. Мой брат настоящий монстр, и я не собираюсь оставлять тебя с ним.

— Ты ебанулся? С какой стати мне с тобой идти? И с чего ты взял, что я не расскажу Дофламинго о твоей лжи? — Ло чувствовал нарастающую злость.

— Ты спас меня. Считай, я хочу отплатить тебе тем же, — видимо, Росинант собирался отвечать только на удобные ему вопросы. — У нас мало времени. Я обещаю, что объясню все, когда мы будем далеко отсюда.

Ло не нравилась эта идея, не нравился Росинант, который почему-то вдруг решил спасти его от непонятно чего, не нравилась сама ситуация в целом. Но что-то в глазах Росинанта заставило Ло подняться с дивана, фыркнуть, неопределенно пожать плечами, взять любимый нож, подхватить рюкзак, очевидно приготовленный для него, и уже около двери обернуться, бросив:

— Ты точно ебанулся.

 **Сентябрь, 5.**

Спустя неделю они добрались до Джексона штата Вайоминг. Все это время они старались передвигаться достаточно быстро, делая лишь короткие привалы. Росинант был уверен, что лидеры, обнаружив исчезновение, не станут их преследовать без прямого приказа Дофламинго — он умело замел следы, и они не могли предугадать в каком направлении идти. Однако Дофламинго мог вернуться на базу в любой момент, поэтому нужно было уйти от Солт-Лейк-Сити как можно дальше.

Они прошлись по нескольким разрушенным маркетам, пополняя запасы консервов. Им повезло, что они не встречали по дороге инфицированных. Они устроили привал на Джексон Хоул: когда-то живописное место окружали полуразрушенные дома и разбитые машины.

Росинант достал зажигалку и прикурил, подпалив себе волосы в очередной раз. Ло обреченно простонал.

— Как можно быть таким распиздяем?

— Что поделать, я с детства был немного неуклюжим, — Росинант с удовольствием выпустил облако дыма.

— Как можно быть таким нелепым в тридцать лет, — Ло открывал ножом консервную банку.

— Эй!

— Объясни мне, — Ло протянул Росинанту открытую банку и принялся за вторую, — ты обещал, — серые глаза пронзали насквозь, и Росинант вздохнул, выбрасывая окурок.

— Как ты знаешь, пандемия началась двадцать лет назад. Когда спустя месяц открылась правда об эпидемии и ее источнике, количество зараженных достигло десяти процентов от всего населения. Полных сведений о стадиях мутации еще не было, но люди уже имели представление о путях заражения. Мы с родителями все время прятались в доме, но запасы еды подошли к концу, и отец принял решение отправиться в карантинную зону, о которой было объявлено по радиотрансляции. Мы собрали необходимые вещи и вышли из дома. На улицах были сотни трупов. Из оружия у отца был только охотничий нож. Нам удалось беспрепятственно пройти половину города, но недалеко от карантинной зоны была толпа бегунов. Они напали на нас, отбиться удалось с большим трудом. Защищаться одним только ножом от обезумевших людей было практически невозможно, но Доффи где-то по дороге, видимо, подобрал пистолет. Это нас спасло. Когда я немного пришел в себя, то увидел следы укусов на ноге отца и на шее матери. Доффи, видимо, тоже их заметил. Тогда я впервые понял, насколько мы бессильны против пандемии. А затем раздалось два выстрела. Наши родители упали на землю, — Росинант замолчал на некоторое время, ковыряя тушенку, — Доффи сказал, что если бы он не убил их, то это сделал бы кордицепс. Я понимал это, но все равно не мог простить его. С тех пор я ни разу не заговорил с ним, и он списал это на посттравматический синдром.

Росинант замолк, равнодушно отправляя кусочки еды в рот. Ло держал в руках опустевшую банку, взгляд был опущен.

— Насчет ваших родителей... сочувствую, — очевидно слова давались ему с трудом.

Росинант отрицательно мотнул головой.

— И как это связано со мной? — Ло поднял взгляд на Росинанта.

— Они нашли только один способ сделать вакцину — извлечь микоризу из коры головного мозга. — Он замер в ожидании реакции.

Зрачки Ло расширились, в глазах появилось понимание.

— М... — он выглядел потерянным.

— Ло, — Росинант привлек его внимание, — я не позволю Дофламинго убить тебя, как он сделал это с нашими родителями. Должен быть другой способ, и мы его найдем.

Ло отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. Росинант улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы растрепать ему волосы.

— Эй, прекрати, я не ребенок! — Ло ощетинился и начал отбиваться. Росинант рассмеялся. Кажется, мелкий засранец быстро пришел в себя.

Они боролись несколько минут, пока не услышали нарастающий щелкающий звук.

— Щелкуны! — Ло отреагировал первым. Подскочил, вытаскивая пистолет и закидывая рюкзак за плечи

Росинант дернулся следом, поскользнулся и растянулся на асфальте.

— Ты можешь быть более собранным, блядь?! — заорал Ло — Надо валить!

Росинант выругался и поднялся на ноги, заряжая дробовик. С противоположных улиц выскочили обросшие грибными наростами люди. Они двигались быстро, щелканье усиливалось.

— Бежим, — Росинант дернул Ло в сторону разрушенного памятника, на ходу стреляя в одного из щелкунов.

Они добежали до выезда из города, где сгрудились брошенные и разбитые машины. Ло поджег спичку и бросил ее в сторону старого форда. Огонь вспыхнул, охватывая машину.

— Это даст нам время скрыться от них, — пояснил он.

 **Сентябрь, 16.**

Их целью был университет Колорадо. Росинант слышал, что он стал базой «Барок Воркс». Это была организация, созданная Крокодайлом, который тоже выступал против правительства. До Росинанта доходили слухи, что в ней состоит человек, знающий правду об опытах по созданию панацеи — тех самых, из-за которых произошла катастрофа. А еще когда-то Крокодайл отказался объединиться с семьей Донкихот.

Они с Ло могли напрямую пойти из Солт-Лейк-Сити, и тогда бы потратили гораздо меньше времени, но Росинант боялся, что Дофламинго вычислит это. Делая такой крюк, они точно должны были сбить его со следа.

Росинант надеялся получить в «Барок Воркс» информацию, которая позволила бы продвинуться в поисках вакцины.

Здание университета выглядело заброшенным. Вокруг него не было надежного ограждения, стекла были выбиты, во дворе лежали тела топляков. Росинант достал из рюкзака респираторную маску: в здании могли быть рассеяны споры. Когда они вошли в университет, он понял, что не ошибся: повсюду были топляки, над которыми витали ядовитые облака.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты спокойно можешь дышать этим дерьмом, — сказал Росинант, поворачиваясь к Ло. Тот пожал плечами и двинулся вглубь здания.

— Ло, не иди вперед, это опасно. И если мы встретим людей, не говори, что ты инфицирован.

Росинант пошел вперед, заглядывая в каждое помещение по пути. Если людей тут не было, то могли остаться их записи. Не найдя ничего на первом этаже, они с Ло поднялись на второй. Спор там не было — видимо, люди, жившие тут, специально разбили окна, чтобы помещение проветривалось постоянно.

Росинант открыл дверь в очередную комнату: на столе у окна стояли пробирки поверх листов, еще часть бумаг валялась на полу. Проходя в комнату, он боковым зрением заметил какое-то движение и тут же оказался в захвате. Он схватился за руку нападавшего, не давая себя задушить. Второй рукой он удерживал руку с крюком, приставленную к его лицу. Вырвавшись из хватки нападавшего мужчины, Росинант повалил его на пол, прижал руки коленями к полу и несколько раз врезал по лицу. Его остановил звук взведенного курка. Он посмотрел направо: там стояла девчонка на вид чуть старше Ло. В руках она держала револьвер.

Росинант осторожно поднял руки, тем не менее не отпуская мужчину.

— Опусти оружие, — в дверях стоял Ло. Он направлял на девчонку пистолет.

— Робин, слушай, что он говорит, — мужчина, которого Росинант удерживал, заметно расслабился. Девчонка пристально посмотрела на него, но револьвер все-таки опустила.

— Встань с меня. Прости, что напал на тебя, я думал ты или военный, или заражен.

— Что заставило тебя передумать?

— Ни те, ни другие не стали бы таскаться с ребенком, — мужчина раздраженно вздохнул. — Крокодайл, — представился он.

Росинант согласно кивнул и осторожно встал, протягивая Крокодайлу руку, чтобы тот тоже поднялся.

— Росинант, а он, — Росинант кивнул в сторону Ло, который уже опустил пистолет, но оставался настороженным, — Ло.

Крокодайл был немного ниже Росинанта. Его лицо пересекал тонкий горизонтальный шрам, черные с проседью волосы были забраны на затылке, а вместо кисти был металлический крюк. Росинант перевел взгляд на Робин. Она была примерно одного роста с Ло, черные волосы едва доходили до плеч, карие глаза смотрели с недоверием. Это была странная компания. По слухам Крокодайл не создавал впечатление человека, который стал бы «таскаться с ребенком».

— Поговорим в более подходящем месте, — Крокодайл направился к выходу из комнаты, Робин последовала за ним.

Они вошли в комнату на третьем этаже. В ней был небольшой диван, стол и пара стульев. Крокодайл жестом пригласил их сесть на диван, и Росинант сел. Ло увидел на столе стопку книг и подошел, чтобы посмотреть. Он взял верхнюю книгу, посмотрел на обложку, а затем открыл и начал листать. Судя по всему, его заинтересовало содержимое.

Робин какое-то время наблюдала за ним.

— Если тебе интересно, то в соседней комнате есть еще книги, могу показать, — она склонила голову набок. Ло кивнул, и они вышли из комнаты.

— Так какого черта вы здесь делаете? — Крокодайл протянул Росинанту оловянную кружку с оранжевой жидкостью.

— Что это? — Росинант посмотрел на содержимое с подозрением. Крокодайл рассмеялся.

— Не бойся, не отравлю. Это восстанавливающий настой. Его приготовила Робин.

Росинант кивнул и принял кружку, делая маленький глоток. Настой имел пряный привкус и приятно согревал.

— Ну? — Крокодайл ждал ответ на свой вопрос.

— Мы искали информацию о возможной вакцине от кордицепса.

Крокодайл громко рассмеялся. Росинант недоуменно на него посмотрел.

— Чтобы узнать что-то о вакцине, нужно иметь полное представление об источнике инфекции, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — как много ты знаешь?

— Только то, что в этом замешано правительство.

— И откуда у тебя эта информация? — Крокодайл подозрительно сощурил глаза.

— От Дофламинго, — Росинант внимательно следил за реакцией Крокодайла: тот скривил губы, — он мой брат.

Крокодайл заметно напрягся и подтянулся. Росинант сделал еще глоток настоя.

— Ты здесь по его поручению?

— Нет. Видишь ли, наши с ним взгляды на мир немного разошлись, — он многозначительно посмотрел в глаза Крокодайлу, — как и ваши когда-то.

— А мальчишка?

— Ну, — Росинант неопределенно повел плечами, — он спас мне жизнь, и я не мог его бросить.

— Хорошо, — Крокодайл заметно расслабился. — Ты меня убедил, я тебе расскажу, что знаю. Робин — дочь Нико Оливии. Это имя тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Росинант задумался:

— Не думаю.

— Нико Оливия, — кивнул Крокодайл, — была одной из ученых, работавших над разработкой панацеи в институте биологических исследований Солка в Калифорнии. Для снижения отторжения инородных тканей ученые использовали производные кордицепса. Во время одного из опытов в лаборатории произошел взрыв, и оттуда мутировавшие споры гриба начали свое распространение.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — спросил Росинант.

— Спустя десять лет после катастрофы я отправился на место бывшего института и все там перерыл в поисках правды. Документов не нашел — видимо, правительство успело все подчистить, — но нашел Нико Оливию с восьмилетней девочкой. Она рассказала мне правду об исследованиях и о том, что покинула научную группу незадолго до катастрофы. Она считала продолжение опытов невозможным из-за мутации грибка, но руководитель группы, доктор Вегапанк, категорически отказывался прислушаться к ней. Он утверждал, что они находятся на грани великого открытия, — Крокодайл задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — После катастрофы Нико Оливии пришлось скрываться от правительства, так как ее знания сочли слишком опасными. Спустя какое-то время она присоединилась к техасской общине, но через пять лет после правительственной атаки та оказалась разрушена, а все ее члены были убиты. Спастись удалось только Оливии с маленькой Робин.

Росинант допил настой и теперь вертел в руках пустую кружку.

— Я узнал тогда все, что хотел, и не собирался обременять себя компанией женщины и ребенка. Но на нас напали щелкуны, Нико Оливия погибла, а меня укусили в запястье, — он вытянул левую руку с крюком. — Робин безмолвно плакала над телом матери, затем будто бы пришла в себя, подошла ко мне и отрубила кисть, тем самым остановив распространение инфекции по организму, — лицо Крокодайла смягчилось. — С тех пор мы путешествовали вместе, пока не решили остановиться в Колорадо и создать базу «Барок Воркс» на месте бывшего университета. Ты же понимаешь, что для людей, находящихся за пределами карантинных зон, существует всего два варианта: объединиться в группу, чтобы защищаться от нападений инфицированных и зачисток солдат, или умереть.

Росинант согласно кивнул на слова Крокодайла.

— Несколько месяцев назад «Барок Воркс» подверглась нападению большой группы щелкунов, база оказалась разрушена, выжили только мы с Робин. Я многое потерял, но пока она со мной, я готов начинать сначала снова и снова.

— Ты заметно привязался к Робин, — заметил Росинант.

— Как и ты к мальчишке, — фыркнул Крокодайл. — Не уверен, что вакцину вообще можно создать. Я не встречал безумцев, которые взялись бы за это. Бросайте свою затею и присоединяйтесь к нам. Мы собрались в Нью-Хэмпшир и планируем воссоздать там «Барок Воркс».

— Спасибо за предложение, — Росинант был благодарен Крокодайлу за информацию, но идти с ним было опасно. Пусть Крокодайл и отказался когда-то присоединиться к Дофламинго из-за разных взглядов на вещи, это еще не означало, что он спокойно бы отреагировал на заражение Ло. Рисковать жизнью Ло Росинант не собирался. — Но вынужден отказаться. У нас с вами разные дороги.

Крокодайл понимающе хмыкнул:

— Вам лучше остаться тут до утра и передохнуть.

— Спасибо.

 **Сентябрь, 17.**

— Почему им нельзя было сказать, что у меня иммунитет? — Здание университета осталось позади. — Может, они могли бы помочь найти другой способ создания вакцины.

— А может они захотели бы убить тебя, Ло, — Росинант думал, куда им лучше пойти теперь. Нужно было найти людей, которые искали бы способ создания вакцины, но при этом не готовы были бы пожертвовать ради этого ребенком. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить все, что когда-либо слышал о базах вне карантинных зон, и о людях, возглавлявших их.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Ло, казалось, действительно не понимал. — Робин показала мне несколько интересных книг. Она увлекается историей, но у нее нашлось несколько по медицине. Одну она даже разрешила мне забрать...

— Потому что в этом гребаном обезумевшем мире нужно быть готовым к тому, что любой ради спасения собственной задницы кинет тебя на съедение тварям или пристрелит, если почует угрозу. — Он услышал гневные нотки в собственном голосе и мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Не было нужды срываться на Ло.

— Ладно.

Росинант покосился на Ло: тот выглядел задумчивым, и, судя по всему, на этом разговор был окончен.

— Что за книга?

— По полевой хирургии, — важно заметил Ло.

Росинант мысленно отметил, что нужно будет в каком-нибудь городе найти библиотеку и прихватить пару книг для Ло. Он свернул налево, спотыкаясь о камень и врезаясь в покореженный дорожный знак.

— Объясни мне, как с таким хроническим распиздяйством, ты еще жив? — Ло тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты слишком много ругаешься для сопляка, — возмутился Росинант.

— Я не сопляк! — вспылил Ло. — Просто, блядь, поражаюсь, твоей тяге к падениям.

Росинант пожал плечами, потер ушибленный лоб, и тут его осенило.

— Ло, мы идем в Питтсбург.

 **Декабрь, 23.**

Ло натянул тетиву лука, прицеливаясь в оленя. За плечами была связка из двух кроликов, но этого было мало. Ему повезло наткнуться на большое животное. Олень ощипывал пожухлую траву. Ло выпустил стрелу, но хрустнувшая неподалеку ветка спугнула животное. Ло выругался и дернулся за оленем.

После недолгой погони Ло удалось его подстрелить. Он подошел к туше, наклонился, чтобы перевязать веревкой ноги, и скорее почувствовав, чем заметив чье-то присутствие, резко вскинулся и выхватил лук, натягивая тетиву.

Перед ним стояли двое мужчин: один был высоким, крупным, волосатым и держал руки в примирительном жесте, второй, чуть ниже ростом, направлял на Ло винтовку.

— Это моя добыча, — резко сказал Ло.

— Я понимаю, — согласно кивнул крупный мужчина, — но, может, ты уступишь ее нам? У меня много людей, и всех надо кормить, — мужчина миролюбиво улыбнулся.

— У меня тоже много людей, — соврал Ло.

— Я думаю, такой прекрасный охотник сможет поймать еще что-нибудь. Может, есть что-то, на что мы могли бы обменяться? У нас есть оружие. Много оружия, — он неопределенно мотнул головой.

— Мне нужны антибиотики.

— Хорошо, — мужчина кивнул, — Джек, принеси две ампулы пенициллина. Столько хватит? — он посмотрел на Ло.

Ло согласно кивнул. Мужчина, которого звали Джек, поморщился — видимо, хотел возразить, — но передумал, опустил винтовку и ушел в сторону заброшенных построек.

— Меня зовут Кайдо, а тебя? — Кайдо сделал шаг по направлению к Ло.

— Стой на месте, иначе я выстрелю.

— Какой ты нервный, — Кайдо рассмеялся.

Послышался щелкающий звук.

— Твою мать, щелкуны, — Ло кинулся к туше оленя.

— Оставь её, идиот. Их привлекает запах крови. Ты не сможешь уйти от них с таким грузом.

Ло чертыхнулся, бросил тушу и кинулся следом за Кайдо в полуразрушенный амбар.

Щелкающий звук стих. Кайдо выглядел расслабленным и, кажется, совсем не чувствовал в Ло угрозу.

— Зачем тебе антибиотики? — спросил он. — Кто-то из близких ранен?

— Что-то типа того, — бросил Ло, выглядывая в щель в стене амбара.

— Знаешь, что удивительно? Недавно я отправил своих людей в лес на разведку, и из них вернулась лишь малая часть. Но как оказалось, на них напали не щелкуны, а какой-то псих вместе с мальчишкой. Интересно, не так ли?

Ло замер. Несколько дней назад, когда они остановились на привал, на них напали вооруженные люди. Им удалось отбиться от них, но Росинанта подстрелили. Взять с собой военную аптечку с базы Дофламинго было хорошей идеей — она часто их выручала. Ло вытащил пулю и зашил отверстие, но в аптечке оставалась только одна ампула антибиотика. Этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы поднять Росинанта на ноги: его лихорадило, и последние несколько дней он бредил и практически не приходил в сознание.

Ло резко развернулся, выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и наставил его на Кайдо.

— Расслабься. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — спокойно сказал он, — Джек, опусти винтовку.

Ло с ужасом заметил, что в дверях амбара стоит уходивший за антибиотиками мужчина.

— Отдай ему лекарства, — приказал Кайдо. Джек снова поморщился, но опустил оружие и кинул Ло металлическую коробку.

— Ты слишком любезен с этим пацаном, Кайдо.

Ло поймал коробку, проверил содержимое и боком двинулся к выходу, держа пистолет наготове. Он протиснулся мимо Джека и побежал в противоположную от амбара сторону.

Ло посмотрел по сторонам: хвоста не было. Он вошел в одну из заброшенных построек и спустился в подвал. Росинант лежал на матрасе и был укрыт двумя одеялами, которые Ло нашел в этом доме, но его все равно знобило. Ло сбросил связку кроликов на пол, подошел к Росинанту, взял рядом лежащее полотенце и протер ему лоб. Затем открыл коробку, достал ампулу, содрал алюминиевую обкатку, проткнул крышку, наполняя шприц, и вколол Росинанту в плечо.

— Это должно помочь, Кора-сан, — нелепое прозвище прицепилось само собой пару месяцев назад, когда Росинант проболтался, что Дофламинго называл его «Корасоном». Как он объяснил, это означало «сердце», и Дофламинго дал ему такое прозвище, потому что считал его своей правой рукой. Это было немного парадоксально, подумал Ло. Он вложил свою руку в руку Росинанта и улегся на пол рядом с ним. Тяжесть окутала его тело, и Ло отключился.

— Осмотрите все! Следы заканчиваются здесь!

Ло проснулся от криков, доносящихся с улицы. Он подумал, что люди Кайдо все-таки выследили его. Ло посмотрел на Росинанта: испарины на лбу уже не было, но он все еще не приходил в себя. Ло нужно было увести этих людей подальше отсюда.

Он схватил свой рюкзак, закинул за плечи и выбрался на улицу через подвальное окно. Ползком он добрался до соседней постройки, вскочил и резко кинулся в лес.

— Он бежит в лес! Не упустите его! — закричал кто-то. Ло обернулся и увидел, что чертовы люди были на лошадях. У него не было шансов скрыться от них, но он мог максимально далеко увести их от Росинанта. Петляя между деревьями, он добежал до оврага. Совсем поблизости раздался выстрел, Ло споткнулся о торчащий из земли корч и кубарем покатился в овраг.

Он очнулся за решеткой. В голове гудело, перед глазами плыло. Слева слышался хруст костей и разрываемой плоти. Ло осторожно поднялся, пытаясь понять, есть ли у него сотрясение. Когда мир перестал расплываться, он повернул голову на звук. У большого металлического стола стоял Кайдо. В руках у него был топор, за массивным телом не было видно, что он разделывает. Кайдо замахнулся и ударил топором по столу, отрубая кусок и скидывая его в большую мясорубку рядом. Ло затошнило, и он еле сдержал рвотный рефлекс. У Кайдо в руках была человеческая нога. Рот наполнила желчь, и Ло закашлялся. Кайдо обернулся на звук.

— Ты быстро очнулся, — он положил топор, вытер окровавленные руки о фартук, и подошел к клетке, в которой сидел Ло. — Так как тебя зовут?

Ло молча буравил Кайдо взглядом. Он надеялся, что этим психам не удалось схватить Росинанта.

— Ты зря молчишь. У тебя хорошие навыки, и я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к нашей общине. Но я не могу защищать тебя перед остальными, ты ведь даже не говоришь мне своего имени, — Кайдо подошел к клетке и театрально развел руками. — Ты знал, что юношеское мясо самое вкусное? Мне стоило больших усилий убедить моих людей не есть тебя. Пока что.

Ло приблизился к решетке и доверительно наклонился прямо к прутьям.

— Знаешь что, — Кайдо вопросительно приподнял брови, — почему бы тебе не дать твоим людям отведать твою дерьмовую тушу, — сказал Ло, харкая Кайдо в лицо.

— Ах ты мелкий ублюдок, — Кайдо протянул руку через решетку, схватил Ло за затылок и несколько раз ударил головой о прутья. — Готовься сдохнуть.

Ло осел на пол клетки, сплюнул и, зло ухмыляясь, выставил средний палец.

— Меня зовут Ло, ебаный ты выродок. Запомни имя того, кто тебя убьет.

Джек вошел в клетку, схватил Ло за шею, поднял над полом и понес к столу. Ло болтал ногами в воздухе, вцепившись в руку Джека и пытаясь ослабить хватку.

Кайдо стоял рядом с мясорубкой и проводил мачете по заточке. Ло охватила паника, когда Джек скинул его на стол и навалился всем телом, не давая выбраться.

Кайдо подошел к ним и взял правую руку Ло, занося нож. В висках стучала кровь, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— Я инфицирован, блядь! — почти закричал Ло.

— Что? — Джек мерзко скривился.

— Меня укусили. Подними рукав кофты, — Ло взглядом указывал на правую руку.

Кайдо положил мачете на стол и поднял рукав. На бледной коже отчетливо проступали уродливые рубцы от зубов.

— Какого... — Кайдо замешкался, отступая на шаг, Джек выглядел не менее ошарашенным. Ло воспользовался заминкой, схватил мачете и всадил его Джеку в глотку. Тот закашлялся, тело пробило судорогой, Ло столкнул его с себя, спрыгнул со стола и выскочил на улицу.

Кайдо не отставал, и Ло заскочил в ближайшее здание, которое оказалось баром. Он спрятался за диваном. Ситуация была отвратительной: у него не было оружия, и он не знал, где его рюкзак.

— Выходи, Ло, — раздался голос Кайдо, — я знаю, что ты здесь! Ты же обещал убить меня, — интонация была издевательской, и Ло сжал зубы, пытаясь успокоиться.

Он пополз между диванов и столов и наткнулся на осколки стекол. Он схватил самый большой осколок и осторожно выглянул в пролет. Кайдо стоял спиной к нему совсем рядом. Ло глубоко вдохнул, подскочил и запрыгнул на Кайдо со спины, пытаясь воткнуть осколок ему в горло. Кайдо закричал, выпустил из рук мачете и попытался скинуть с себя Ло. Ло удалось полоснуть Кайдо по шее. Ладонь горела, он до крови сжимал осколок. Кайдо рассвирепел, извернулся и скинул Ло на пол.

— Чертов мелкий засранец! — проревел он.

Ло увидел мачете, который упал под диван, и потянулся за ним. Кайдо с размаху наступил ему на руку, и Ло заорал от боли. Кайдо сел на него, обхватывая его шею руками. Ло почувствовал, что задыхается, и продолжил тянуться к рукоятке ножа.

— Сдохни уже, паршивец, — Кайдо надавил сильнее, у Ло в глазах потемнело. Пальцы, наконец, нащупали рукоять, и Ло дернул мачете на себя, вслепую ударяя по Кайдо. Хватка на горле ослабла, Кайдо повалился набок, из шеи хлестала кровь. Ло оседлал его и принялся остервенело рубить бьющееся в конвульсиях тело.

Его обхватили чьи-то руки, оттаскивая от трупа Кайдо, Ло задергался, из глаз текли слезы.

— Ло, это я. Успокойся, Ло. Слышишь меня? Эй? Дыши, — Ло выпустил нож из рук. Росинант обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. — Все хорошо, Ло. Все закончилось.

Ло обнял Росинанта, утыкаясь в плечо и продолжая тихо всхлипывать.

— Кора-сан. Я рад, что ты в порядке, — истерика немного отступила, и Ло чувствовал стыд за слезы, — пообещай мне, что никогда не оставишь меня.

— Ло?

— Пообещай. Пожалуйста, — Ло сжал куртку Росинанта.

— Обещаю.

Они сидели в одной из заброшенных построек. Росинант освежевал кроликов и теперь нагревал воду в котелке. Ло выглядел подавленным.

— Смотри, Ло, — Росинант выпускал изо рта колечки дыма. Ло озадаченно смотрел на серьезное сосредоточенное лицо, и, не выдержав, прыснул.

— Кора-сан, ты идиот?

— Как грубо, Ло, — Росинант фыркнул, схватил его и стал трепать по голове. Ло начал брыкаться и чуть не перевернул котелок.

— А говоришь, что я неуклюжий.

— Это все ты виноват, — Ло выбрался из захвата и отпихнул его.

Росинант рассмеялся: кажется, ему удалось расшевелить мрачного Ло. Он опустил кроликов в воду.

— Моя сестра погибла у меня на руках. — Ло не говорил о прошлом, и тем более о семье. Росинант удивленно посмотрел на него, но не стал задавать вопросов. — Мы жили в карантинной зоне Остина. Наши родители были врачами, но это их не спасло, когда они заразились. Мы с Лами остались вдвоем. — Росинант понял, почему фамилия Ло казалась такой знакомой. Семья Трафальгар была известной по всей стране. — Мы жили при больнице, и это позволяло мне изучать медицину и заботиться о Лами. Но когда мне исполнилось тринадцать, меня собирались забрать в военную подготовительную школу. Они забирали всех без исключений, а я не мог оставить Лами одну, и тогда решил, что мы должны сбежать из Остина. Отправиться куда-нибудь в другое место, только я и она.

На его губах появилось подобие улыбки.

— Я понимал, что это опасно, но был уверен, что смогу защитить её. Нам удалось добраться до кордона, и когда мы практически перебрались через него, нас обнаружил солдат, — лицо Ло помрачнело. — Он открыл огонь, я толкнул Лами за металлический бокс, а сам накинулся на него и перерезал ему глотку. Но я был слишком неосторожен. Пуля отрикошетила от второго бокса и попала в Лами, — его голос дрогнул. — И даже перед смертью она улыбалась и просила меня продолжать жить.

Ло опустил голову.

— Я боюсь остаться один. Не хочу потерять еще одного дорогого человека. Пообещай мне, что не умрешь.

Несмотря на дрожащие нотки в голосе, взгляд Ло был пронзительным. Он проникал под кожу, разрезал на части, обнажая и вытаскивая наружу щемящую нежность. Росинант всегда ненавидел детей. Когда он спасал отвратительно наглого мальчишку, он всего лишь хотел исправить свою собственную ошибку. Но за проведенное вместе время, он к нему действительно привязался.

— Обещаю, Ло.

И Ло улыбнулся. Впервые с момента их знакомства Ло искренне улыбнулся, обнажая зубы и прищуривая глаза. И что-то перевернулось в груди Росинанта.

 **2034, Февраль, 5.**

Они добрались до Питтсбурга. Разбитые многоэтажки резко контрастировали с разросшимися природными парками. Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осмотреть город и пополнить запасы еды.

В одной из гостиниц они обнаружили чью-то бывшую базу, и Росинант порадовался найденному ящику с оружием и патронами.

Зараженных пока не было видно, и они могли передвигаться в достаточно спокойном темпе. Их путь лежал в Окленд, пригород Питтсбурга. Как помнил Росинант, раньше в музее естественной истории Карнеги располагалась база революционеров. Зная их лидера, Манки Д. Драгона, можно было быть уверенным в том, что они не причинят Ло вреда. О Драгоне говорили, как о суровом, но справедливом человеке, который старался избегать лишних жертв.

Росинант остановился посреди улицы, осматриваясь. Это была та самая улица, где когда-то Дофламинго убил их родителей.

— Как я и думал, — раздался низкий знакомый голос.

Росинант медленно повернул голову на звук. Дофламинго сидел на груде металлолома. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и ухмылялся. Боковым зрением Росинант отметил, что Ло успел достать оружие и теперь целился в Дофламинго.

— Ты предсказуемо сентиментален, Роси. Я был уверен, что ты захочешь вернуться домой, — сказал Дофламинго с издевательской интонацией. — Навевает воспоминания, не так ли?

Росинант вытащил из-за пояса револьвер.

— Зачем ты делаешь это? — у Дофламинго на лбу вздулись вены — он был чертовски зол.

— Эй, Ло. Не переживай, я с ним разберусь, — сказал Росинант, направляя револьвер на Дофламинго. Тот заиграл желваками и достал свой револьвер.

— Что заставило тебя предать меня, Росинант?

— Я не позволю тебе убить Ло ради создания вакцины.

— Так вот в чем дело. Готов пожертвовать тысячами жизней ради спасения одного пацана? — Дофламинго рассмеялся. — Ты противоречишь сам себе.

Росинант сжал револьвер.

— Это не важно. Должен быть другой способ.

— Ты всегда был таким, братец. Вся моя семья погибла от инфекции, потому что ты забрал Ло, — последние слова он сказал почти рыча.

— От инфекции или от твоего пистолета? — парировал Росинант.

— Ублюдок.

— От ублюдка слышу. Ты просто хочешь спасти свою шкуру, используя Ло. Я уже сказал, что не позволю тебе.

Они стояли напротив, наставив друг на друга револьверы.

— Ты не сможешь выстрелить, Росинант. Ты всегда был слишком мягок, — смех Дофламинго разнесся по округе, эхом отражаясь от стен разрушенных зданий.

— Если я этого не сделаю, ты не оставишь Ло в покое, ведь так? — раздался выстрел, взгляд Росинанта стал пустым.

В музее было пусто. Даже если революционеры и были тут, то покинули его достаточно давно. Росинант обернулся и посмотрел на Ло. После встречи с Дофламинго тот притих.

— Давай поищем зацепки. Возможно, мы сможем узнать, куда они ушли, — Росинант пошел вглубь музея.

— Ты убил родного брата из-за меня, — тихо сказал Ло.

Росинант повернулся к нему, положил руки на плечи.

— Это не твоя вина, Ло. Я сделал это, потому что хотел защитить тебя. Он бы не оставил тебя в покое.

Ло долго смотрел ему в глаза, затем кивнул, будто нашел там ответ на вопрос, и пробормотал:

— Ты был крут.

— О, — лицо Росинанта вытянулось.

— Ужас, — Ло передернуло, — ты опять выглядишь как идиот.

— Постой, Ло! Повтори, что ты сказал!

Ло фыркнул и сделал шаг к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ты признал меня крутым! — улыбка расплылась на лице Росинанта.

— Не помню такого.

— Повтори это еще раз, Ло! — Росинант сделал два больших шага на лестницу, оступился и упал лицом на ступеньки.

— Нет. Никогда, — мрачно отрезал Ло, глядя на Росинанта.

— Вредина, — обиженно буркнул он.

— Пойдем быстрее, — Ло снова улыбался.

На месте хранилища очевидно когда-то размещался штаб. Там стояло несколько столов и шкафчики. В основном, там были ничего не значащие документы, отчеты медиков и газетные вырезки. Росинант уже было собирался идти искать дальше, но взгляд упал на цветные клочки в мусорном ведре. Росинант высыпал все бумажки из урны, собрал все цветные кусочки, и понял, что это была разорванная карта штатов. Он разгладил бумажки, складывая их вместе, и обратил внимание на обведенный в красный кружок Портленд.

— Ло, мы уходим.

 **2034, Март, 7.**

Они стояли у причала. Сзади была база революционеров, утопающая в зелени. Драгон действительно оказался именно таким человеком, как про него думали: суровым и справедливым. Он принял их и позволил остаться. Узнав об иммунитете Ло к инфекции, Драгон просто пожал плечами и сказал, что его лучший врач поищет способ создать вакцину, а если не получится — они найдут другой путь.

Росинанту уже было не важно, смогут ли люди когда-нибудь найти вакцину от кордицепсной церебральной инфекции. Сейчас он был с Ло, которому пообещал, что никогда не оставит.

— Ло, — позвал Росинант.

Ло перевел взгляд с залива на Росинанта.

— Люблю тебя, — губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.


End file.
